


A Text In Time

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Friendship, Possible Spoilers, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: A year in hiding, one person keeps him sane.





	1. February

February 26

 

4:38pm

From: Leia

_Obi Wan, you're my only hope._

 

4:51pm

From: Obi

I don't know anyone by that name.

Who is this?

 

4:53pm

From: Leia

_Come on, you’re a bigger nerd than that._

 

5:10pm

From: Obi

No nerds here.

Just an old man without a clue.

 

5:11pm

From: Leia

_Fine._

_Einstein’s jammed up. Dunno what we’re gonna do._

 

5:16pm

From: Obi

For what?

 

5:17pm

From: Leia

_Murder._

 

==

February 27

 

8:43am

From: Obi

I feel helpless. I did my research and I have no words to put to how I feel right now.

 

8:58am

From: Leia

_Me too._

 

9:10am

From: Obi

How did you manage to hack this phone?

 

9:13am

From: Leia

_Is that seriously a question?_

 

9:17am

From: Obi

No.

I guess not. 

 

9:19am

From: Leia

_I will admit, it was much harder than say- hacking a laptop camera or a game console camera._

 

9:21am

From: Obi

Do I need to worry about being spied on?

 

9:24am

From: Leia

_...Not anymore?_

 

9:32am

From: Obi

I am worried because the laptop is on my desk in my bedroom. 

Facing the bed.

 

9:34am

From: Leia

_I know. I may have found that out the hard way._

_Perhaps Santa should bring you pajamas._


	2. March

March 2

 

11:11am

From: Obi

I must remember later to object to being referred to as old.

Or represented by a character who is old.

 

11:13am

From: Leia

_It wasn’t my intent._

_Queen Bee believes the same name jammed up Einstein as did Obi._

 

11:14am

From: Obi

Anything else I need to know?

 

11:27am

From: Oracle

_He was high. So high._

_Worse than we ever saw before._

_Maybe it was worse because he wasn’t trying to hide it?_

 

11:38am

From: Obi

I hate that he went through that again.

Give me some time to do my own research.

 

11:42am

From: Oracle

_After you...went where you are, I made sure I was the one to clean up._

_I found a box._

 

11:47am

From: Obi

I couldn’t take it with me. It wasn’t allowed.

 

11:53am

From: Oracle

_I opened the box._

 

12:04pm

From: Obi

I have to go.

 

12:06pm

From: Oracle

_Of course._

_Stay safe._

 

12:14pm

From: Obi

You too.

Take care of everyone for me.

Take care of yourself.

 

==

March 16

 

9:09pm

From: Obi

So, is it Leia in the white tunic or Leia as the sex slave?  

 

9:17pm

From: Oracle

_Dear Lord I just choked on my lollipop!_

 

9:19pm

From: Obi

:D

Lucky lollipop.

 

9:22pm

From: Oracle

_Decade and a half and didn’t know you had that in you._

_Man, those suits covered a lot._

 

9:23pm

From: Obi

I don’t wear suits anymore. 

It’s all hanging out in the open from now on.

 

9:32pm

From: Oracle

_I just sprayed drink everywhere._

_You jepordized the lives of my babies!_

_Was there a purpose to this call Obi Wan?_

 

9:33pm

From: DOM

I found something for you to look into.  

It seems there was a phone call which drew the police to the motel before the chase.

File:imaginarypapertrail1

 

9:44pm

From: Oracle

_How the hell did you get this?_

 

9:45pm

From: DOM

I _was_ good at my job. 

And I’m a quick study. 

And, DOM?

 

9:52pm

From: Oracle

_So you were paying attention to the screens when you spent all those years looking over my shoulder?_

_Dirty Old Man_

 

9:54pm

From: DOM

Yes.

What did you think I was doing?

 

9:58pm

From: Oracle

_Umm_

 

9:59pm

From: DOM

Really?

 

10:02pm

From: Oracle

_Well._

_You are a man._

_A pathologically single, straight man._

_Who never had time to do anything even remotely akin to dating._

_You can jump in and stop me anytime here._

 

10:06pm

From: DOM

No.

I was waiting to see just how deep that hole could get.

Pretty impressive digging there.

 

10:08pm

From: Oracle

_I will look into this and get back to you._

_I will save the shovel to beat you with later._

 

10:10pm

From: DOM

Have you looked into what was in the box?

 

10:11pm

From: Oracle

_After I got over the guilt of having looked, yes._

_Some of these are...old._

_Your notes are extensive._

_Is this what you did when you stayed late?_

 

10:11pm

From: DOM

Sometimes. 

It’s hard to let one go when you know they got away. 

 

10:12pm

From: Oracle

_Mind if I work my magic and see what gets caught in the net?_

 

10:13pm

From: DOM

That is an abuse of your position.

 

10:15pm

From: Oracle

_You can’t see it, but one eyebrow is up._

_You’ve put a lot of work in, it would be a shame to see it end in a dusty box._

 

10:17pm

From: DOM

If it’s in your possession, I highly doubt it’s dusty.

And thank you.

 

10:17pm

From: Oracle

_For you, anything._

_I mean that._

 

10:20pm

From: DOM

I know. It means the world.

 

==

March 17

 

9:04am

From: Oracle

_Em, I have something for you to look at when you are free._

 

9:12am

From: QueenB

**Give me an hour?**

 

9:13am

From: Oracle

_Want coffee?_

 

9:13am

From: QueenB

**Will there be one of those giant muffins?**

 

9:16am

From: Oracle

_Blueberry?_

 

9:19am

From: QueenB

**You know me so well!**

 

==

10:48am

From: DOM

How is he holding up? Have you seen him?

 

10:51am

From: Oracle

_I need to disclose that I’m currently having a private meeting with the Queen._

_If you wish to continue later, I can let you know when we’re done. Otherwise she will have questions._

 

10:52am

From: DOM

I’ll talk to you later.

 

12:03pm

From: Oracle

_He was supposed to be in protective custody but someone with a bone to pick put him in gen pop. He’s surviving for now.  I’m not sure he’s eating properly.  I’ve been taking books and puzzles to keep that brain busy. He’s putting on a brave face but I can tell he’s scared. And worried about his mom. I made a chart so he’s got a constant flow of people reminding him we’re out here._

 

12:05pm

From: DOM

I wish I could go see him. 

I can’t undo my decision.

 

12:07pm

From: Oracle

_No one questions why you did what you did. There wasn’t really another option._

 

12:10pm

From: DOM

When do you go again?

 

12:14pm

From: Oracle

_Three days._

 

12:17pm

From: DOM

Please tell him to be strong.

To trust the system.

And the team.

Tell him I believe in him and I’m sorry.

 

12:20pm

From: Oracle

_He knows._

_But I’ll tell him again._

 

12:29pm

From: DOM

You be strong too. It helps knowing you’re there keeping an eye on everyone.

 

==

March 20

 

5:11pm

From: Oracle

_I saw him. Gave him your message._

_He promises to have faith._

_He got a look in his eye, I think he suspected it was from you._

 

==

March 29

 

6:21am

From: Oracle

_Court today._

_His attorney is good._

_You’d be better._


	3. April

April 17

 

4:04am

From: Oracle

_I can’t sleep._

_There’s this feeling in my gut that something is wrong._

_I hate not knowing where my babies are._

_M and his crew moved back home to be closer to his family._

_Einstein could be stuck where he is forever._

_J’s drifting. You’re wherever you are._

_I wish I knew where you were._

 


	4. May

May 13

 

11:59pm

From: Oracle

_i h8t u u kno_

_i neded a faimly made a faimly and u wer the most stabil thing in my life._

_i spent a decade knoing no mattr what hell brok loos u wer there_

_and you left_

_Left!_

_Now i kno why wOndr h8ts his dad so much_

_Luving somone and they just runaway._

_And now i dont kno where u r or if ur ok and i havent heard from u in 2 months_

_2 months!_

_If ur dead somewhere ima be sooo pissed_

 

==

May 14

 

1:04pm

From: Oracle

_I hope it goes without saying that I was drinking last night._

 

1:40pm

From: Oracle

_And I don’t hate you._

 


	5. June

June 18

 

8:30am

From: Oracle

_Happy Father’s Day. I hope you’re enjoying it wherever you are._


	6. July

July 5

 

1:02am

From: DOM

Happy Birthday.

I’m sorry I had to vanish.  I’m okay. We’re both okay.

I worry about you every day. 

Have I ever judged you for venting at me?

 

1:06am

From: DOM

This won’t be forever.

 

6:45am

From: Princess

_I’m glad to hear from you, even if it was in the wee hours of the morning when I was guaranteed to be asleep._

_Would we be able to make a deal to make contact once a month?_

 

8:04pm

From: Sir

I promise to do my best.

 


	7. August

August 1

 

7:30am

From: Princess

_Court today._

 

5:05pm

From: Princess

_We have a problem._

_I need you._

 

9:09pm

From: Sir

I can promise roughly twenty minutes of my undivided attention.

 

9:11pm

From: Princess

_The prosecution wants to call you as a witness. He offered to change his plea to guilty if it meant they wouldn’t force you out of hiding._

_They have been looking into his background and started asking about you know what._

_He told us he is worried it will ruin us all._

_He is willing to risk death row to protect a child that isn’t even his._

 

9:13pm

From: Sir

Where are you with finding Lewis?

 

9:14pm

From: Princess

_Still in the wind._

_Haven’t been able to find hide nor hair nor digital breadcrumb._

 

9:14pm

From: Sir

But wouldn’t he want to see the chaos he’s caused?

 

9:15pm

From Princess

_Yes!_

 

9:17pm

From: Sir

I have an idea.

Make sure he doesn’t throw in the towel.

I’m trusting you to keep him positive.

 

9:20pm

From: Princess

_Promise me you won’t do anything dangerous._

 

9:22pm

From: Sir

I’m sorry.  

I thought I would have more time.  

I’ve got to go.

9:23pm

From: Princess

_You didn’t promise me!_

 

==

9:30pm

From: Princess

_Wouldn’t Lewis want to witness the damage he’s causing?_

 

9:31pm

From: QueenB

**I…**

**Am not sure how I feel about you making that observation.**

**But yes, he would. We have been so focused on Spencer, we haven’t been paying any attention to who else was interested.**

 

9:34pm

From: Princess

_So now what?_

 

9:35pm

From: QueenB

**I need to think.**

 

9:36pm

From: Princess

_I need to convince Reid to not change his plea._

_He can’t worry about protecting us from our own choices._

_He needs to have faith in the system._

 

9:40pm

From: QueenB

**Garcia?**

**If I ask you a question, are you going to answer it honestly?**

 

9:41pm

From: Princess

_Em._

_Please just...don’t._

 

9:42pm

From: QueenB

**We need to talk face to face.**

**I’m coming over.**

 

==

August 2

 

6:14am

From: Worried

_Em wanted to ask. She is suspicious._

 

6:19am

From: Worried

_Please don't do anything you wouldn't want me to do._

 

6:26am

From: Worried

_Please._

 

==

August 29

 

7:43pm

From: Oracle

_Something suspicious tripped my radar a couple weeks ago._

_I’m afraid to dig too deep, my gut says not to look too hard._

_If I dig and it’s you, I can’t cover it back up._

 


	8. September

September 2

 

11:17am

From Oracle

_He’s out! I saw it with my own eyes!_

_He’s out and the big bad wolf is really dead._

 

11:19am

From: Oracle

_It’s been over a month and you’re supposed to keep your promises._

_Please give me something._

_I didn’t dig, they are putting his death down as an accident._

 

==

September 7

 

9:44am

From: Worried

_I'm mad right now._

 

9:51am

From: Sir

?

 

9:51am

From: Worried

_Don't play that with me._

_I'm the Oracle of All Knowledge, remember?_

_I know things._

 

10:38am

From: Sir

I can't talk right now.

 

10:40am

From: Oracle

_Why_

_I haven’t heard from you in too many weeks._

==

September 8

 

8:33am

From: Worried

_I turned in a letter today. I can’t do this any more._

 

10:59am

From: Sir

Please don’t do that.

Can I get you to change your mind?

 

11:43am

From: Oracle

_No. This job has taken too much._

_Years of my life. My friends. The closest things I have to family._

_It can’t have what’s left._

10:06pm

From: Sir

People you love?

10:12pm

From: Oracle

_Yes._

 

==

September 28

 

1:56am

From: Sir

Are you home?

 

1:59am

From: Oracle

_What?_

_Yeah_

_I was asleep_

 

2:04am

From: Oracle

_It’s been 3 weeks since I’ve heard from you_

_There’s been talk_

_Some of the others have wondered why we haven’t heard from you_

_Despite the official reports, there have been whispered chats about how someone accidentally falls off a four story building by themselves._

 

2:20am

From: Sir

Buzz me in

 

2:21am

From: Oracle

_WHAT??_

_Are you outside???_


	9. Interlude

He jogged up the stairs as fast as he could manage. It had been almost eight months since the last time he laid eyes on any member of his team and when he saw her standing in her doorway dressed in Hello Kitty pajamas, tears streaking down her face, he was happy beyond words.

Penelope gasped when he appeared in the hallway, her hands covered her mouth while she took him in. He was wearing worn jeans and a dark polo, his now long and shaggy hair and beard were mostly gray. “It’s really you!” Her words were followed by a sob bubbling up. “Oh! It’s really you!”

Aaron braced himself for the moment he knew the blonde would start moving and launch herself at him. When she finally did, he remained still, holding her until she finally pulled away.

Eventually leading him inside, Garcia led him to the couch. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“I’m okay for now, Penelope.” He watched her start to flit about anxiously. “How are you?”

“Me?”

He nodded.

“Oh, just peachy.” She bit her lip to keep the tears away. “It’s been almost a whole year…” She frowned. “Where’s Jack?”

“He’s safe. There’s..things still to do, but I needed to come see you with my own eyes first.”

“Oh.” Her mind raced until she saw him yawn. “You must be exhausted; do you have a place to stay?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Then you’re staying here. I have to call the others and tell them!” She cut off when he grabbed her hand.

“Penelope. Please…maybe in the morning. Let them sleep now.” He tugged her hand until she came and sat beside him. “I just…I’m so tired. I needed to know you were okay. All of you.” He’d slumped to the side as he’d spoke and when he turned his face to her, he was surprised to discover they were but a breath apart. “I was so alone.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Her brows creased together. “You’re here now.” A shudder when through her body as his hand lifted and threaded into the hair on the back of her head. “What are we doing?” Her whisper matched his.

“I don’t know.” He admitted before breaching the inches and pressing their lips together. “Did you mean it?”

“Yes.” Garcia opened her mouth to him, letting him take over until his eventually pressed against her, leaning her back and down onto the couch. She felt him adjust his weight so he was fully on top of her and then she felt a bulge pressing against her hip. Breaking away to breathe, she gasped. “Aaron. Not here.”

“Hmm?” He pushed up just enough to look down at her.

“Bedroom. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Aaron nodded and sat up again, tugging her with him. “Where?”

She stood and pulled him down the short hall and into her tiny bedroom. Neither spoke again as they both undressed and crawled up the bed.

Using a gentle touch, Aaron guided Penelope to the middle of the bed and pressed kisses across her flesh as he crawled up to hover over her. “Is this okay?”

She nodded, eyes wide and he took himself in hand and guided his prick into her hot folds with a deep moan. Her legs pulled up, allowing him to sink further inside.

Bracing himself on his elbows, Aaron started slowly stroking in and out until her feet moved behind his ass, urging him on. Picking up speed, he pumped as fast as he could until they were both crying out as they came. Exhausted, he moved to her side and watched as she fell almost immediately into a deep sleep. Once he was sure she wouldn’t wake up, Aaron eased off the bed and headed for the bathroom to clean up, finding his clothes along the way to redress. Once he was sure he had everything, he crept back to the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “You’ve been my guiding light these past months, Penelope, I hope you know that. I’m sorry.” Without another word, he crept out of the apartment, pulling the locked door shut behind him.


	10. September Take 2

September 28

 

7:32am

From: Oracle

_You’re gone._

_Were you trying to make me hate you?_

 

10:04am

From: Oracle

_I can’t hate you._

_Even when you do hateable things._

6:44pm

From: Oracle

_I’ve called the others and told them you stopped by._

_I didn’t give them details but Rossi felt the need to ask if everything was okay in that knowing way he has._

_It’s not that I’m ashamed, I just…Didn’t want to share I guess._

_Is that why you took off?_

11:01pm

From: Oracle

_I admitted I loved you._


	11. November

November 20

 

10:02am

From: Sir

I’m not ashamed. I just couldn’t stay yet.

I wasn’t supposed to be there that night, there was more happening than you knew.

I have feelings for you too.

10:13am

From: Oracle

_Please leave us alone._

10:47am

From: Sir

I’ve been staring at my screen for half an hour.

Us?

11:00am

From: Sir

Penelope?


End file.
